The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy
''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is the first series of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The show's theme song is sung by Abandoned Pools. Starting with Season 3, new episodes moved to WB Kids, but the show will still remain on Cartoon Network. Info The adventures of a fast boy and his gang are chronicled. Cast Episodes List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes Ratings International Titles *There are titles in different countries: **Spanish: Las crónicas de Collin el Niño Veloz **French: Les Chroniques de Collin le Speedy Boy **Italian: Le cronache di Collin Boy Speedy **German: Die Chroniken von Collin die Speedy Boy **Portuguese: As Crónicas de Collin, o Rapaz Veloz **Russian: Хроники Collin скорейшего Boy (Khroniki Collin skoreyshego Boy) **Japanese: コリンスピーディボーイのクロニクル **Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년의 연대기 **Greek: Τα Χρονικά του Collin την ταχεία Αγόρι (Ta Chroniká tou Collin tin tacheía Agóri) **China: 科林迅速男孩编年史 **Norway: TBA **Finland: TBA **Sweden: TBA **Iceland: TBA **Poland: Kroniki Collin Speedy Boy Tropes Funny *Most of the times, the characters gets broken into pieces, gets melted and etc. the cartoony way (similar to the way of Looney Tunes). *An recurring running gag in the series is Bryte confronting/yelling at Eli and Fang. Heartwarming Tear-jerker Webisodes The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/Webisodes International In Canada, the series started airing on Teletoon and Cartoon Network Canada on January 20, 2018 and Feburary 3, 2018, respectively. In the UK, it started airing on Cartoon Network UK on December, a month after its premeire and in Boomerang in April. The series premieres on France on January 2018. The series premiered on June 9th on both Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Korea. The series will premiere on July 7 and July 14 on Cartoon Network Japan and Cartoon Network Taiwan, respectively. Reruns started airing on Boomerang on March 3, 2018 and on Adult Swim on May 12, 2018 as part of its Toonami block. Pop Culture references Adult humor contents Although a kids show, the show does rarely contain adult humor. Those include: *'Swearing': Swearing is only heard 3 (or 4) times. ** ** ** ** Trivia *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV, while some it was rated TV-Y7. *It was the first flash-animated non-DC Warner Bros. Animation show to actually include eye colors on the characters. *The animation is somewhat similar to Bunnicula, but with eye-colors added on the characters and lips added to the female characters. *Although premiered on CN back in 2017, in 2019, it was labeled the first WB Kids original series. Home media Reception Since the premiere, it became one of the most-watched Cartoon Network series and is currently considered one of the best Warner Bros. Animation series ever to exist and currently the best media in the Collin the Speedy Boy series. Critical Response In addition to being a success, the show recieved instant critical acclaim. It was praised for its writing, characters, animation, and humor. Accolades Category:TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:TV-Y7-FV rated shows